sonverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lady of the Violet Flame
Symbol: A feminine figure wreathed in violet flame Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: War, Light History: The Lady, as she is simply known to her followers, was born human but ascended to godhood through sheer force of will and personal perfection. She was solely responsible for dragging the survivors of the Incursion back from the brink, establishing the Jarausian empire, and driving the elves into the sea. Though many worshipers of the Seven do not recognize the Lady's divinity, evidence shows the clerics and paladins who worship her are granted spells, which indicates she has achieved at least demigod status. Relationships: The Lady has no known relationship with any god or power. Much the same, her clergy eschew contact with other faiths, choosing to keep to themselves in remembrance of the other gods' indifference when they suffered under the Incursion. Appearance: The Lady lies in repose where she died: in the highest watchtower facing the Incursion. Pilgrims climbing the 500 steps will find a great violet conflagration at the top of the watch tower, the light of which can be seen for miles away. Those that stare long enough into the flame often report seeing a female figure seated, keeping eternal vigil over the rift. Servants: ::Vinica Brightward: Vinica is a deva paladin (formerly human) who served alongside the Lady from the very first days of the fight against the Incursion. On the day the Lady died, her incorporeal form visited the still-human Vinica at the Basilica of Blessed Might and declared her the Lady's blessed herald. The Lady transformed Vinica into a deva and declared neither age, nor sickness would ever touch her again. Vinica leads the Lady's armies and leaves secular rule to Syla Oathtaker. ::Iuen the Traveller: Iuen is a human fighter of advanced years who travels the world, preaching the Lady's virtues and recruiting immigrants to populate Jaraus' growing cities and participate in the Vigil. He is affable and well-respected, welcomed wherever he goes, though part of that deference is due to his status as the foremost swordsman in the world. ::Syla Oathtaker: Syla is a dwarf from a prominent Sovereign Depths family that left the clergy of the Smith and joined the Lady in her fight against the incursion. While she has no martial skill to speak of, her quick mind and aptitude for organization is legendary. She oversees the creation of new cities, development of new ordinances, and all diplomatic relations on behalf of the Jarausian empire. Together with Vinica, she rules as Empress in all but name. 'Church' The Lady's church is thriving with new houses of worship springing up in every major city around the globe. Every member of the church is expected to serve a Vigil of at least three years when they convert to the worship of the Lady. The Vigil consists of military service in and around the Incursion, keeping the forces that still seep through the rift from overrunning the defenses. Everyone immigrating into Jaraus or born into a Jarausian family is expected to participate, no exceptions. Even the elderly or infirm who immigrate to Jaraus are given tasks, such as mending torn uniforms or helping in the kitchens. Worshippers & Clergy: '''The Lady's worshipers are loyal and stalwart, despite the disparate races and countries many of them hail from. Jaraus is widely known as a place where anyone can come to seek an honest living in a land where hard work and dedication are the two most laudable traits. Though military might is admired, those without such aptitude are not disparaged so long as they are a boon to their community in some other way. '''Notable Temples & Shrines: The Incursion & Wall: This 50 square kilometer zone surrounds the rift opened by the elven wizard Faedrin who sought a means of restoring the elves immortality. After the Lady and her army secure the area, she ordered a 500 meter deep pit dug around its borders and erected an immense 200 meter wall on the outside rim of that pit. The wall is honecombed with chambers and passages and, over the years, has become a major city as well as an unassaultable fort. The Basilica of Blessed Might: Located in the middle of Jaraus' vast plains, the Basilica serves as the training facility for the Lady's clerics and paladins. Though there are chapterhouses throughout the world, every paladin or cleric who dedicates their life to the Lady must spend years training here before taking up the standard and going out into the world. Texts: Your Hands: Though the author of this text is unknown, the clerics of the Lady cite this book most often when preaching to their congregations. Page after page extolls the virtues of hard work and struggle as a means of securing a good life for the worshipper, their family, and their communities. It is a very positive text that seeks to empower the reader to go out and achieve for the good of all. Our Lady of the Violet Flame: This tome is part biography and part assemblage of first-hand accounts of the Lady before she ascended to godhood. Interestingly, despite the religious nature of the text, this work was written and compiled by none other than famed hobgoblin historian Nobuhg the Gray who was reknowned for his impartiality and dedication to the truth, which was expected of him as a worshipper of Verex.